Angel For Hire
by BelovedOne
Summary: Monica takes care of a half-dozen children with Andrew’s help, as Tess works to heal their young mother after a near-fatal accident…


Author: BelovedOne 

Summary: Monica takes care of an "interesting" bunch with Andrew's help, as Tess works to help a young woman in need of assistance…

AN: Please READ & REVIEW!!!!!

ANGEL FOR HIRE 

**Chapter 1**

Annie Carmichael buckled the last of her children into his car seat and shut the door, moving around to the driver's side of her Dodge Durango and settling herself into her own seat. Starting the engine, she glanced into her rearview mirror, checking to be sure nothing blocked her path. Satisfied that the way was clear, she backed out slowly, then took off towards the Wiggles 'n' Giggles Childcare Center just a few blocks away.

********

Across the street from the Carmichael's home, two angels stood side-by-side, observing the blonde, blue-eyed woman as she readied herself for the day ahead.

Watching the black SUV pull away out of the corner of her eye, the younger of the two said, in a delightful Irish brogue, "Tess, who is that? Is she our assignment?" Her large brown eyes glittered in the sunlight, glowing bright against her ivory skin. Her long red hair fell in soft waves about her shoulders, cascading down her back like a silken sheet. The angel's slim, petite form was sheathed in a simple white sleeveless dress that came down to just past her ankles, tickling the tops of her small, bare feet.

The older angel turned warm chocolate eyes onto her charge. "Yes, baby; her name is Annie, and she's about to have a _lot_ of trouble come into her life."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" the young angel asked, one delicate hand coming to rest on the soft caramel skin of her good friend's lower arm, bared to the elbow by the pushed-up sleeves of her crème-colored pantsuit. The supervisor had about her an affectionate, motherly air that she projected with very little effort on her part; however, she also held herself in check with a solemnity borne of wisdom gathered over many thousands of years.

A golden hair comb winked in the sun's light from its place nestled securely into the black and silver curls piled high atop the older angel's head. "You'll see, Angel Girl. You'll see."

"Where's Andrew?"

Before Tess could reply, the golden-haired, green-eyed Angel of Death appeared beside the smaller woman, sliding one arm around her slender waist and pulling her close. "I'm right here, Miss Wings."

Monica giggled at his use of one of Tess's fond nicknames for her, hugging him fiercely in return. He moved so that his chin rested upon the top of her head, his chest pressed to her back as his hands clasped hers in front of her, fingers entwined as they rested against her stomach. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her, surrounding her with his gentle love. The moment was soon broken, however, as he began to tickle her playfully. She shrieked in surprise and jumped away from him, squealing as he chased after her.

Just as she dove behind Tess, the heavyset angel bellowed, "Cut that out right now, you two, or I'll haul your little angel patooties outta here faster than you can say 'Adios, amigo'!!!"

Breathless, the twosome quieted instantly, Monica only letting a small giggle escape—for which she found herself on the wrong side of one of Tess's patented 'Do what I say _or **else**_' glares, a position one _never_ wants to find oneself in.

"What's the matter, Tess?" Monica asked, still struggling to suppress her mirth. "Tess?" But the older angel's attention was no longer on them; instead, she was focused on an old struck that was meandering its way down the street, weaving drunkenly to and fro, as if the driver was unable to maintain sufficient control over the vehicle. A few moments later, the Chevy gave a sudden burst of speed and disappeared around the corner.

Silence eclipsed, until Monica asked, "Tess, what was that all about?"

Tess heaved a great sigh. "I already told you, Lil' Angel; you'll find out soon enough."

********

Annie unfastened the straps on Emma's carseat, and the four-year-old flew out, followed closely by her twin brother, Joshua. Ezekiel, two, and his twin sister, Kayla, came. Last, but most _definitely_ not least, came Noel and _her twin brother, Colton, aged three months. Yes, the 28-year-old had been 'blessed'—if you could call it that—with __three sets of twins, all fraternal, with one boy and one girl in each set. All three times, Annie's daughters had come first, followed just a few minutes later by her sons._

She led her brood into the Center, signing in her younger four at the large playroom/nursery before dropping off her elder two at the preschool area. Kissing and hugging them all goodbye, she left, missing them already.

Annie pulled out of the Center's parking lot, slamming on her brakes an instant too late as an old Chevy truck came careening around the side of the building at top speed.

The truck slammed headlong into the driver's side of the SUV, crushing it inward.

Annie's last thought before the darkness overtook her was, _Who'll take care of my babies?_

********

Monica gasped in horror as she watched the scene unfold before her. "Oh, Andrew, is she going to die?"

His hand was heavy on her should as he said, "No. At least, not yet, anyway."

The little Irish Angel sighed in relief, then looked with sorrowful eyes towards the daycare.

Already, someone had called the police, and the ominous wailing of sirens could be heard in the distance. The sound sent shivers down Monica's spine.

Five minutes later, as they watched the EMTs lift Annie's bruised, battered, and broken body onto a stretcher, and then load her into the aid car, Tess turned to Monica. "Okay, baby, this is where we part ways. I'll be working as a nurse at County Hospital, where they're taking Annie, and you are going to go and pick up those poor babies of hers form that daycare over there. Oh—you'll need these." She handed Monica an unfamiliar set of keys, a driver's license, and a small sheaf of papers that appeared to be information on each of the children. "You're parked over there," she said, gesturing to a vehicle that was a copy of Annie's own, although forest green in color. "Now, scoot!"

As Tess shooed her, Monica, unseen to anyone but her friends, slid from angelic form to 'human mode,' her pretty white dress giving way to a more appropriate outfit—a long jean skirt, a white blouse, and comfortable sandals—the closest she could get to bare feet without actually _having_ bare feet. Another question popped into her mind, and she turned back to ask where Andrew was going to be during all of this, only to find her friends already gone.

Shrugging, she continued on her way.

She stopped at the SUV to drop off the folder of papers Tess had given her, looking them over quickly to get to know a bit about the wee ones.

When she entered the playroom, an employee bearing a nametag that read 'Erin' appeared at her elbow immediately. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, please," she replied, and said, "I'm here to pick up the Carmichael children. Their mother was critically injured in an accident a short while ago, and I've been told to assume custody of them for the time being."

"Well, hold on, now. You've got to be on the emergency release form for me to allow you to take the children. May I have your name and a photo ID, please?"

She nodded. "Monica." The young woman took the driver's license the angel offered and went behind a counter, pulling out a clipboard and the list of authorized emergency contacts. Nowhere on the list was there a 'Monica'. She returned the license.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're not on here. I'm afraid I can't let you—"

Monica pressed the ID back into Erin's hand and said, 'Oh, no, I know I'm on there somewhere. Would you please check again for me?" Sighing, the employee did so, and sure enough, she was more than surprised to find the name 'Monica' scrawled across the bottom on a line she could've _sworn_ was empty just moments before.

Slightly suspicious, she eyed the angel, but said nothing. The Irish angel just smiled innocently and waited patiently for Erin to take her to gather her new charges. Her smile faded quickly, however, as her thoughts returned to the terrible reason for her presence here.

Monica followed her into the darkened nursery, passing several occupied cribs before coming to the one holding a pair of absolutely _adorable_ twins, a boy and a girl, judging from their clothing. One wore pink, from her knitted hat to her tiny booties, to the long-sleeved ankle-length snap-up outfit that lay between. The other wore an outfit that was an exact duplicate of his sister's, although light blue in color. Erin reached in and scooped up the girl, depositing her gently in Monica's arms before repeating the same process with her brother. Monica stared down at the emerald-eyed infants she held, admiring them for what they were—miracles, blessings sent by God.

"Noel," Erin said, nodding towards the baby girl and stroking her soft strands of red hair, "And Colton," to which she touched the tip of the baby boy's button nose, watching in delight as he cooed in return, his forehead wrinkling beneath a dusting of pale blonde hair.

Erin then led her into the playroom, where the angel quite suddenly found herself rooted to the floor as two toddlers planted themselves at—or rather, _on—her feet, their chubby arms locked around her legs in death grips._

"Well, hello there," she greeted them. "You must be Kayla and Ezekiel." They both nodded solemnly in response, Kayla's golden curls bouncing softly. "Zeke's" red hair, which had until now been combed back neatly, now stuck out in all directions. Kayla, like her younger siblings, had green eyes, but her twin's were blue.

Monica knelt down, careful not to disturb the napping infants she held, and looked them straight in the eye. "Your mommy was hurt very badly, and the doctors who are taking care of her are trying really hard to fix her. Okay?"

Again, they nodded, and Kayla touched Monica's cheek gently, and then asked softly, "Is that why God gave us an angel?"

Erin, who'd gone to retrieve the last of the group, reappeared at Monica's side then, interrupting the conversation and preventing the angel from giving an answer as she stood up again. She wasn't sure if she could've replied anyway, her surprise was so great. The daycare worker was leading a pair of angelic-looking blonde-haired, blue-eyed four-year-olds by the hands. They smiled up at the _real angel expectantly, and she realized they were ready to go. She repeated her message to them, thanked Erin for her assistance, headed for the door…and came to a dead halt upon realizing her predicament._

Seeing the Irish angel's new 'leg-warmers,' Erin asked if she needed any help. Monica accepted the offer gratefully, and together, they brought the children out to the SUV. One by one, they loaded them into the vehicle, where Monica was thankful to find an arrangement of car seats, one for each child. Erin left the angel to her own devices a few minutes later, and, just as Monica moved to start the engine, a pair of crossed arms settled onto the doorframe, bracing themselves in the space left by the open window.

She looked up to find Andrew's green eyes watching her intently. "Need a hand, Angel Girl?"

"Yes, please. Hop in." He nodded and climbed into the front passenger seat. He peered behind them. "Cute, aren't they?"

"Adorable," she corrected, "and beautiful. Little miracles of God, aren't they?"

She glanced over at her friend, expecting him to answer, but found his attention diverted as he played 'peek-a-boo' with Noel. She sighed and concentrated on her driving instead.

********


End file.
